Hidden Love
by KuroyamiLove
Summary: What happens when Sasuke decides to come back to Konoha? will Naruto's and Sasuke's friendship turn into more or will Naruto reject his offer? NARUSASU STORY! CONTAINES LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS.
1. The Return

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongChapter 1- The Return/strong/span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongDISCLAIMER::strong/span I don not own any of the manga/anime of emNaruto Shippuden. /emAll credit of the official manga or anime goes to Masashi Kishimoto./p  
>p style="text-align: left;" Please support the official release.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;" span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;" It was early morning and Naruto was out practicing. Naruto had woken up early to go out to the forest and train. p  
>p style="text-align: center;"As Naruto was going through his obstacle course that he had built for himself, the thought of Sasuke crossed his mind. p  
>p style="text-align: left;" "Sasuke..." p  
>p style="text-align: center;"He said to himself as he came to a sudden stop in his training, he sluggishly walked over to a rock and sat down.p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;" Naruto replayed the times he had always encountered Sasuke within his mind; of all the times that he had thep  
>p style="text-align: center;"chance to bring Sasuke home. Even after all these years, he still couldn't forget all that happened.p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"He let out a sigh as he held his head in his hands while he had his elbows rested upon his knees as he continuedp  
>p style="text-align: center;"to sit on the surprisingly comfortable rock.p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Suddenly, Naruto heard the rustling of a bush behind him. As he looked over his shoulder, he caught a p  
>p style="text-align: center;"glance of a dark figure running away. Naruto had quickly gotten up and started to pursue the dark figure.p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"As Naruto caught up, he ran in front of the figure with the intention of making the figure come to a holt. p  
>p style="text-align: center;"As Naruto waited for the figure to catch up, he got out a kunai and held it in front of him so that if the figure had the intentionp  
>p style="text-align: center;"of running through Naruto, the figure would be wounded. It was a simple plan but it was what he had just came up with.p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;" The mysterious figure came to a holt right in front of the kunai's razor sharp point. The figure wore a black cloak and was obviously a man with broad shoulders. Naruto then smirked as to being proud that his last minute thought up plan worked but,p  
>p style="text-align: center;"it was only for a moment as his expression turned serious.p  
>p style="text-align: center;""Who are you? Are you a spy?" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"The man in the cloak smirked and took his hood off.p  
>p style="text-align: center;""It's good to see you again Naruto."p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruto stood the in shock for a moment but then went into his fighting stance as he continued to look at the man with a serious expression.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" "Sasuke."p  
>p style="text-align: left;" "Calm down, i'm not here to fight you."p  
>p style="text-align: left;" Naruto slowly got out of his fighting stance.p  
>p style="text-align: center;""Then what are you here for Sasuke?" Have you decided to come back home?" He said this with a bit of disbelief, p  
>p style="text-align: center;"as he knew it wasn't that easy to get Sasuke to come back home.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" "...Yes"p  
>p style="text-align: left;" Naruto looked at Sasuke with a surprised expression. p  
>p style="text-align: left;" "W-What?"p  
>p style="text-align: left;" " I have gotten my revenge and i have found no reason to keep going with team Taka. We all have gone our separate ways.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" I've been wanting to tell you for some time now but, I would always catch you at the wrong moments."p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruto looked at him with astonishment as began to smile. Naruto slowly walked towards him and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, p  
>p style="text-align: center;"surprising the dark haired teen. Sasuke had forgotten how it felt to be hugged and slowly wrapped his own arms around Naruto'sp  
>p style="text-align: center;"waist. They held each other in an embrace for the two friends were finally together again.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Finally, Sasuke had come back home.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;" span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongA word from the writer:strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongEllo! This is my first time writing so please review and tell me what you think.strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongI will write more for this story, There will be so much more so stick around to see more. strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongChapter 2 will be released sometime this week before Friday.strong/p 


	2. The Return part 2

Chapter 1- The Return

DISCLAIMER:: I do not own any of the manga/anime of Naruto Shippuden. All credit of the official manga or anime goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

Please support the official release.

It was early morning and Naruto was out practicing. Naruto had woken up early to go out to the forest and train. As Naruto was going through his obstacle course that he had built for himself, the thought of Sasuke crossed his mind. /p

"Sasuke..."He said to himself as he came to a sudden stop in his training, he sluggishly walked over to a rock and sat down. Naruto replayed the times he had always encountered Sasuke within his mind; of all the times that he had the chance to bring Sasuke home. Even after all these years, he still couldn't forget all that happened.

He let out a sigh as he held his head in his hands while he had his elbows rested upon his knees as he continued to sit on the surprisingly comfortable rock.

Suddenly, Naruto heard the rustling of a bush behind him. As he looked over his shoulder, he caught a glance of a dark figure running away. Naruto had quickly gotten up and started to pursue the dark figure. As Naruto caught up, he ran in front of the figure with the intention of making the figure come to a holt. While Naruto waited for the figure to catch up, he got out a kunai and held it in front of him so that if the figure had the intention of running through Naruto, the figure would be wounded. It was a simple plan but it was what he had just came up with.

The mysterious figure came to a holt right in front of the kunai's razor sharp point. The figure wore a black cloak and was obviously a man with broad shoulders. Naruto then smirked as to being proud that his last minute thought up plan worked but, it was only for a moment as his expression turned serious.

"Who are you? Are you a spy?"

The man in the cloak smirked and took his hood off.

"It's good to see you again Naruto."

Naruto stood the in shock for a moment but then went into his fighting stance as he continued to look at the man with a serious expression.

"Sasuke."

"Calm down, i'm not here to fight you."

Naruto slowly got out of his fighting stance.

"Then what are you here for Sasuke?" Have you decided to come back home?" He said this with a bit of disbelief, as he knew it wasn't that easy to get Sasuke to come back home.

"...Yes"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a surprised expression.

"W-What?"

" I have gotten my revenge and i have found no reason to keep going with team Taka. We all have gone our separate ways. I've been wanting to tell you for some time now but, I would always catch you at the wrong moments."

Naruto looked at him with astonishment as began to smile. Naruto slowly walked towards him and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, surprising the dark haired teen. Sasuke had forgotten how it felt to be hugged and slowly wrapped his own arms around Naruto's waist. They held each other in an embrace for the two friends were finally together again.

Finally, Sasuke had come back home.

A word from the writer:

Ello! This is my first time writing so please review and tell me what you think. I will write more for this story, There will be so much more so stick around to see.  
>Chapter 2 will be released sometime this week before Friday.<p>

p.s, Sorry for the mess up when i first released this. I don't know what happened.


End file.
